


Loki and Cecilie - Part 4

by riddlemetitillatedhiddles (ninecats)



Series: Loki and Cecilie [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Psychic Bond, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninecats/pseuds/riddlemetitillatedhiddles





	Loki and Cecilie - Part 4

Odin had been worried about Loki for years now. Since before his fall, since before his murderous rampage. He knew. Loki was so broken by this time, full of rage and confusion. Odin had watched it unfurl gradually over Loki's life, like a bolt of cloth shook open, undulating across the floor. Eventually it had covered Loki, enveloped him, until there was nothing left but hatred. He knew Loki needed something. He also knew it was at least partially his fault. 

So Odin had worked on a safeguard, although the plan took longer than he had hoped to come to fruition. He decided to find his son a soul-mate. And he knew exactly what to look for.

There were a few instances, very few, when Asgardians had fallen in love with Midgardians. From experience, Odin knew that the children borne of such unions contained unique qualities. They had some magical powers, but lacked the ability to control them. They were especially susceptible to suggestion. They were pliant. 

Loki by then was in his teens and already quite mischievous. Every once in a while, Odin would see it. The darkness. The sadness. Sometimes Loki's eyes seemed bereft of empathy. He was worried he would run out of time. 

When the House of Odin had finally been made aware of an orphan, a female, with mixed parentage, they worked quickly and carefully to find her a safe home. But Odin did something else. He took the orphan, given the Asgardian name Sesilida, to a special ceremony. There, Odin and Sesilida's new mother, Alfrun, used seidr magic to tie the orphan's soul with Loki's. Two orphans, their souls united. The link would never be undone.

However, the significance of the ties between the two and how strong they truly were would only come with time. Odin had to hope that if Loki was unable to quell the storm inside, this would be a way to help him. Allow him to learn to love another, and in doing so, love himself. Of course Odin had no way of knowing just how bad it would get. And unfortunately Loki had wreaked his havoc before Odin could even introduce them. 

When Loki was brought back to Asgard, a prisoner, Odin realized he had one more chance to give Loki a reason to live. He was worried. Even if Loki was able to be rehabilitated, how long would it last? How long before the pain and anguish were too much and he lashed out at anyone and everyone? And he was right. Loki began to sink back into his ways, leaving chaos wherever he went. It seemed Odin was destined to fail. 

But then, Odin thought of a new way to bring Loki to Sesilida. It would take some effort, and some time, so he knew he had to work fast. He began preparations for Sesilida to move to Midgard.

Sesilida had grown into a beautiful young woman, with raven hair and those exquisite eyes, sparkling green and blue jewels. Odin sat down with her and her mother, explaining that Loki was too far gone to be her betrothed. However, he had a way to make him better. A way to try, anyway. And it all hinged on her. If she agreed, it had to be now. But the final say was hers and hers alone.

Sesilida had grown up around Loki, although they barely knew each other. He was older than her, so they had no reason to interact. But Alfrun had told her all about him. That he was a King, even if he never ascended Asgard's throne. Moreover, he was _her_ King. They were meant to be married, as long as, when the time arrived, they both agreed.

So when Sesilida was given the choice to move to Midgard, knowing it could help make Loki better, she agreed wholeheartedly. She was nervous, but something in her could not say no. She loved him. In what way, she did not know. But the magical cord that bound them together kept her heart focused on him, feeling for him, and she wanted him to have peace. If that took some sacrifice on her part, then so be it. So she embraced her mother, said goodbye to everything she had ever known, and travelled with Odin to her new home.

Odin transported her across the already-destroyed Bifrost and set her up in a modest Midgardian home. Odin assured her, if she ever truly was in danger, he would be there and whisk her back home. Then, he set about temporarily erasing every remnant of Asgard from her consciousness. She was given false memories, a false identity, a false life. Her new name was Cecilie. Her magical gifts were dampened, although she remained spiritually tethered to Loki, as he was to her.

 

 

Cecilie awoke in a non-descript room, still in her gown. She rubbed her eyes, still a bit confused, and tried to remember what happened. It was then that her memories came flooding back. All of them, in one fell swoop, although not distinct. Instead, they bled together like paint in water, one feathering into the next. As Sesilida, growing up on Asgard, and as Cecilie, living her mundane exsistence out on Midgard. She could recall Odin's visit, her last moment on Asgard, but she couldn't yet discern what had been said. She could remember her life in Midgard, her friends, and her infinite melancholy. And she could remember Loki.

Of course she could remember Loki. Loki was the only thing that never changed for her. Regardless of her memories, regardless of where she was, she knew Loki had a place in her heart, in her soul. They were betrothed. She was his.

She pushed up from the bed, but her legs faltered and she took a step backward, steadying herself against the bed. Her head stopped spinning long enough for her to make it to the door, and she opened it, intent on finding out where Loki was.

"Sesilida, you should be resting." The name sounded odd, but she knew it was hers. The guard outside her door seemed a little flustered, then added, "I mean Cecilie. Or whichever you prefer."

She stared at him quizzically for a moment. "Either is fine. I guess I am more used to Cecilie now. I do remember them both though."

"Shall I take you to Odin? Or I can fetch him for you."

"Is Loki… nearby?" Cecilie's gaze shifted to her feet as her face flushed. She could clearly recall the sexual feelings she had on Midgard. Raw, uncontrolled. She felt a little embarrassed at the pounding in ther chest, the throbbing between her legs.

"No, miss, he is… under guard. He's not to be set free for some time." 

"Take me to him," she pleaded with the guard, her hand against his forearm.

"I… I don't-" the guard sputtered, "I'm not supposed to…"

"I thought I was free to go where I wanted. Take me to him." Her voice was more determined this time, demanding even.

The guard sighed, then mumbled, "Fine," as he led her to Loki's room. Loki's room was watched by two guards, both armed to the teeth. They conferred for a moment, before agreeing to let her in. Cecilie took a deep breath as the one guard unlocked the door. The voice that emerged made her shiver.

"I told you to leave me alone!!!!" He turned, his eyes narrowed, jaw clenched. "You!!" He sneered, flying off the bed towards her, his hands finding her neck.

The guards were immediately on him, pulling him to the floor and restraining him. "No, leave him be, it's okay, really!" She begged them, running to Loki's side. 

They sat him up, his hands now behind him in cuffs. "Fine," Cecilie's guard acceded, "but I'm only giving you a minute. One minute. Got it?" Cecilie nodded as the guard turned to Loki, sneering. "Lay a hand on her again and I will kill you. I don't care what my oath says."

"You could try," Loki laughed under his breath, his eyes now following Cecilie. The guard left the door ajar and stepped into the hall, leaving them alone.

"Loki," she knelt next to him, smoothing back his hair. "Please, let me help you. We're linked…." She touched her hand to her chest, then reaching out, she laid her hand against Loki's.

Loki growled. It curled up out of him like smoke from a smoldering fire as he shouted at her. "Get out!!!"

Cecilie backed up quickly, awkwardly trying to find her feet as the guard came in to help her. He ushered her out, Loki's voice trailing behind them. "Don't come back!!"


End file.
